


Written In His Eyes

by romionelover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot, Pining Draco Malfoy, Room of Requirement, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romionelover/pseuds/romionelover
Summary: "What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco slurred, his wand pointing directly at Harry from a distance. Harry turned and they met eyes, and oh, how Draco's stomach stirred. Harry looked a complete and utter mess. His hair was messier than usual, the bruises on his face covered his usual dark complexion, and his glasses were noticeably smudged. And there was something unusual, something Draco couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried, written in Harry's glossy green eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Written In His Eyes

Draco lifted his wand at the one and only chosen one. Blaise and Goyle stood at his sides, making sure no one could possibly come to save the day. There was no saving Harry Potter this time. And they were to make sure of that, as they stood in the Room of Requirement, interrupting Harry's search for the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco slurred, his wand pointing directly at Harry from a distance. Harry turned and they met eyes, and oh, how Draco's stomach stirred. Harry looked a complete and utter mess. His hair was messier than usual, the bruises on his face covered his usual dark complexion, and his glasses were noticeably smudged. And there was something unusual, something Draco couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried, written in Harry's glossy green eyes.

"I could ask you the same." Harry said, deliberately walking towards the trio. No matter what he did, his eyes never seemed to leave Draco's.

Draco took a deep breath that no one seemed to notice. "You have something of mine. I'd like it back."

"Well, what's wrong with the one you have?" Harry inquired, lifting his hand and referencing to the wand clutched tightly in Draco's hand. So tight that his knuckles had turned whiter than usual. Stupid Potter and his stupid quick remarks. Draco internally rolled his eyes. 

"It's my Mother's," he said. "It's powerful but it's... not the same. Doesn't quite understand me." Draco paused and put the slightest smirk he could muster onto his face. "Know what I mean?"

Harry seemed to have disregarded that sentence, because the next thing that came out of his mouth was, "Why didn't you tell her?"

Draco knew almost instantly what Harry was implying.

"Bellatrix." Harry continued, his gaze focused on Draco's eyes, which almost swelled with tears at the notion. The blonde could feel his stomach drop to his feet, and he knew Harry could tell. "You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." 

Draco could perceive the uncertain stares of Blaise and Goyle at the back of his head, for, they didn't know he had failed miserably to turn in Harry to the Dark Lord. Must have completely slipped his mind to tell them.

"Come on, Draco," he felt Goyle mutter into his ear. When had he gotten so close? Had he been gaping at Harry this whole time? "Don't be a prat to him." 

"Go boys, I've got this." He felt himself say abruptly, causing Blaise and Goyle to step back. 

"But Draco-"

"I said I've got it. Go be useful somewhere else." Draco turned to meet Harry's gaze again. "I'll finish him off once and for all." He heard Blaise and Goyle chuckle evilly in agreement, and as soon as they left, Draco sauntered towards Harry. 

Harry strode back unconsciously, running into a large mound of who knows what behind him. But Draco didn't stop. Harry lifted what was once Draco's wand and pointed it hastily at the blonde's face. But Draco didn't step back, nor flinch. He now stood directly in front of the famous Harry Potter, and he took a deep breath. 

"You want to know why I didn't tell my nutty aunt that it was you, Potter?" He spat, and Harry watched him with inquisitiveness. 

And then Draco clasped the wand in Harry's hand, but he didn't take it from him. Instead, he tossed it to the floor, and right before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Draco's lips were on his. 

Draco Malfoy was kissing him. 

And Draco kept kissing him, again and again until Harry's lips parted, and he was kissing him back. The kiss was awkward at first -- new and hesitant, with recently discovered tastes and odd sensations -- but it was also perfect, because it was Draco kissing Harry, and Harry kissing Draco, and it was everything they had been waiting for for years. Years of pining, years of underdeveloped understanding, years of undeniable passion that was masked by hate, and it was all finally being discovered right here, right now. And it was so bloody brilliant because it was just the two of them, just how it was supposed to be, with nothing to hold them back. 

Draco was the first to pull away and realized his hands were on Harry's hips, but Harry didn't seem to mind, because his were laced around Draco's neck. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and their eyes met, just like before -- except, the look written in Harry's eyes was now clearer than it had ever been previously to Draco. It wasn't odd, it wasn't unreadable. It was entirely to Draco's understanding now. 

It was love. 

And Draco knew it was written in his eyes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever story on here, thanks so much for reading!! leave kudos and even comment if you want to! :)


End file.
